Insanity
by Zemfro
Summary: DID YOU SEE THAT FLYING DEMON! Got your attention didn't I? Okay, this is based on the Percy Jackson series and it's a NicoxOC type of thing. You might need to search some of the gods in the story to make it more sensable. Anywhore, my character starts off in a mental institution. Wanna know how she got there? READ.
1. Past Memories

They told me that the new pills would help me to relax. The pills only made me in a constant drowsy state. It was sickning, always feeling light headed, always on the verge of passing out. All I want to do is get out of here, to just leave. I have no idea where I would go, but I just want to leave. I'm only here because of her death. I didn't kill her, but they all thought I did. I tried telling them that I didn't kill her, but they wouldn't listen to me, they only put on these stupid smiles and said everything would be all right. Well, things are certainly not alright. Not for me at all. The voices tell me I have powers, special abilities, that i'm barely human. The people don't tell the truth anymore so I can only rely on the voices. They can be real mean somethimes, but I leaned how to handle them. Sometimes when they are mad, they come out and beat me. It hurts, but I've become numb to the pain because of the pills. That is the only benifit to the pills, the rest is all cons. The voices tell me I can control the shadows, but in a room of white, there are no shadows. I've forgot how long I have been here. It seems like i've been here my whole life, but I remember the life I had before this. Before the Brooksville Insane Asylum. Mother told me that we would have guests over today and to be on my best behavior. I was excited because we never get guests anymore. I helped Mother make dinner for five, setting up the table too. I was about to change into better clothes when I heard a knock on the door. I told mother that someone was here, but she didn't expect anyone yet. I went to answer the door and a man in a dark blue suit was standing there. I offered him to come inside and I asked him what he was doing here. He told me that he wanted to speak with Mother so I told her. It was weired because once she saw him, she got frightened, but tried not to show it. Mother gestured me out of the room and I reluctantly went into the small living room. Mother told me it was not nice to spy on people, so I didn't listen to what they were saying. It was about five minutes until the man and Mother came out of the kitchen. Mother immediately wraped her arms around me and glared at the man. "You are not... disposing... of my daughter just because of her father." She said in a very angered tone. "That's too bad then, you could have been spared, but aparently you refuse. It would have been a great deal easier on my if you abliged, oh well." He said in a fake sympathy. "Mother, what's going on?" I asked, looking at Mother. "Nothing, dear, everything will be alright." Mother reasured, giving me a hug. "Will it now?" I heard the man say before there was a big, bright light. The light kind of hurt, gave me a big shock. Once it cleared, I noticed that some of the house was on fire. "Mother!" I yelled, "The house!" I looked back to Mother to see her lying on the ground. Her clothes were smoking, and she looked dead. I fell to my knees and tried to shake her awake, it didn't work. I yelled her name as I tried harder, still not working. A voice told me that she was dead, but I wouldn't accept it. Mother was not dead, she couldn't be. I tried harder and harder, the voice still trying to persuade me. It became restless and yelled at me. I got up, and looked back to my dead mother. I bent down and shut her eyelids. I was about to leave when the door burst open. I realized that they must be the guests. One was a woman, while the other two were men. The woman looked about ready to pass out and the men were just standing there. It all went by in a haze, but eventually I was in a truck with the lable on the side which read, 'Brooksville Mental Institution' 


	2. Visit From a Voice

I shake my head to clear the memory. It has been so long since that tragedy happened, I was six at the time, now I am 14. I've spent eight years in this bloody hell, taken every chance I get to escape. The closest I have gotten to a near escape was when it was socializing time and one guard was asleep. Long story short, I made it outside for one second before being shot with a paralyzing dart. That one second of freedom still lurks in my mind. I could have that freedom if I wasn't in here. In this god forsaken place. Over the years I have been harder and harder to tame. Now I am strapped to the bed every night, door locked with five bolts, caged in like an animal. In some ways, I am. I hate it, though, I hate the people, I hate the security, I hate the place, I hate life. Not any of my family helped me at all through this, not my half sisters, aunts, nor uncles. I hate them for that. Nobody ever spends a minute too long with me. The only company I have are the voices. They try to help in their own way. I listen to them, they tell me that one of my parents are a god, my father. They tell me that I have powers like my father. I want to see if they are telling the truth, that I have a power over darkness, but you can't try in a room of white. The voices come to visit sometimes telling me how to live though this. They don't like anyone interrupting them though, so they lock the door from the inside, I have no idea how the door locks, but when people come, they cant get the door open. The voices are normally nice, but when they are mad, they don't like to be disobeyed. They like me for themselves, to keep, so when anyone tries to take me away, they take it out on me and the other. One time people tried to move me to a different Asylum. The voices didn't like that, so they killed anyone who tried to take me and eventually, beat me too. The voices have a strange way of acting, they don't operate like any normal being, they go on something else. It makes me wonder sometimes, are they trying to help, or make me even more insane. Jynelle. Echos in my mind. They're back. We have something to teach you. Something to help you get out. Are they serious? Something that could get me out? I want to get excited, but I don't know what they could be referring to. I wait for them to materialize and bolt the door. Only one does though, it's a woman. Hello, child. My name is Achlys, I will help you. She spoke like a snake. I have never seen this one before. She wears a long, black dress, one of those big, round hats that women wore back then, and had pale skin like the rest of them. ACKNOWLEDGE MY PRESENCE! She practically screams. I shiver and nod at her. She calms down considerably and walks towards me. I hear the faint click of the door lock, the one that is not there, but acts like it is. The woman sits on the bed next to me, and stares ahead. Do you wish to get out of this place? I nod. Then we will have to teach you your powers. You do understand that you can use that shadows to your advantage, yes? I nod, although I never did, I still nod. Shall we practice? Let's get rid of this stupid light. I close my eyes tightly as the light above me explodes. Open your eyes. She says. When I do open them, I notice that I can see as clear as day, except that everything has a grey tint. I can see the shattered glass on the floor and I can see what actually locks the door, its a bolt. I look back to the woman and she is now standing in front of me. Hold out your arm and imagine shadows forming around it. She says. I hold out my arm and stare at it. This is stupid, but so is everything else. I close my eyes and imagine a smokey type shadow to envelop my arm. As I picture it, I open my eyes once more to see that there is in fact a smokey like shadow swirling around my arm. I let the smoke drift all over my body, and sure enough, I can see though the shadow smoke. My vision starts to falter and my head gets heavy. I now realize that my afternoon pills are starting to work. The shadows immediately clear as I loose focus. I fall backwards as my vision gets darker. I see a darker shadow loom over me as it speaks. You have done well, young one. I give you my blessing. 


End file.
